


Birds

by Adriaak



Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birds, Boyfriends, Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Pigeons, Rare Pairings, Soft Izayoi Sonosuke, Stabbing, i just think they're neat :), if anyone wants to fight me on this ship you can pry it from my cold dead hands, no smut only FLUFF!!!!!!, sonosuke @ ruruka: i lived bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Sonosuke thinks back to when he first met Ryota, only to have Ryota save his life in the long run.
Relationships: Izayoi Sonosuke/Mitarai Ryota
Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Birds

‘Ryota.’

‘Ryota, please.’

Soft laughter followed Sonosuke’s pleading.

‘Ryota, they are on my head. What do I do.’

‘Just stay still! They’re not gonna hurt you!’ Ryota laughed, placing more birdseed in the cup of Sonosuke’s hands. 

The pigeons sat on the blacksmith’s shoulders; not to mention his head and arms. They swarmed his hands where his husband kept placing more birdseed every now and then.

Even though the blacksmith was extremely cold-hearted, he was extremely timid around such delicate creatures. Especially after he met Ryota, the most delicate human being he’d ever encountered.

* * *

Betrayal. 

Ruruka had betrayed him. 

Stabbed him in the back; well, the chest actually. Literally.

Sonosuke’s vision was fading quickly, and he thought about what he’d done to deserve this. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate; as he waited for death, slumped against the wall in that cold, dark hallway.

Suddenly there was warmth. 

Hands searching his skin for injuries.

Sonosuke opened his eyes slightly, and a familiar face gave him a worried look.

‘M..Mitarai….?’ Sonosuke murmured.

‘Izayoi! It’s gonna be okay! Just stay with me, alright? Please, just stay awake!!’ The Ultimate Animator cried out, pulling the blacksmith’s jacket, suit, and finally unbuttoning his dress shirt; and quickly applying pressure to the wounds on the blacksmith's chest.

‘Why are… you…. helping-- _*cough cough*_ me…?’ Sonosuke asked, as a small amount of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

‘I don’t know what happened, but-- you don’t deserve to die here! Not here, not now!’ The animator cried, tears already falling down his cheeks.

Sonosuke went silent after that comment. Royta had been forced to make another despair-inducing animation for Junko Enoshima, who had instructed Ruruka to hold the animator prisoner until he finished it.

The blacksmith had then been instructed to guard the animator’s ‘prison cell’ to make sure he wouldn't escape, and so he could finish that stupid animation.

Even if it meant using force.

However, Sonosuke felt a sense of pity for the poor animator. One day, Ryota was at his desk, drawing on his tablet; when the animator suddenly fainted; and slumped to the floor. Thankfully Sonosuke had been there, and he carried the exhausted animator over to his bed, and made sure he got enough sleep. From that day on, he would watch Ryota draw, bringing him food each day, making sure he was drinking enough water, and getting enough sleep.

He hadn’t thought much about it. He was only doing what Ruruka had instructed him to do. 

But now, he was sort of glad he’d cared for Ryota.

The animator quickly bandaged his wounds and helped him to his feet. Together they stumbled out of that wretched building, leaving that unfinished animation and broken heart behind them.

After setting up camp in another location, the blacksmith would deny his feelings for the animator. 

As Ryota scooted closer to him, he’d realize that Ruruka was never coming back, and that he needed to move on. 

Placing a gentle hand on the other boy's cheek and turning his head so Ryota was facing him, Sonosuke Izayoi leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryota Mitari's in the form of a soft and chaste kiss.

‘I-Izayoi..?!’ The animator squeaked after he pulled away.

Sonosuke placed a gentle hand on Ryota’s cheek, caressing it slowly with a calloused thumb.

‘Please, call me Sonosuke.’ He whispered, before leaning in again and pressing his lips to the corner of the animator’s mouth.

The animator whimpered again, a sound that made Sonosuke’s cold heart melt. The blacksmith let his lips traverse over the smaller boy’s skin, making him whimper even more. After every peck, Sonosuke would whisper compliments against Ryota’s skin.

_‘You’re so wonderful.’ ‘Your skin is so soft.’ ‘I love the sound of your voice.’ ‘You are so talented.’_

Ryota was whining like a puppy now. 

Sonosuke pulled away and lifted the animator’s chin with his thumb. He smiled down at the boy now perched in his lap; who was red faced and still reeling from the amount of kisses that had been placed all over his skin. Sonosuke pulled Ryota closer to his chest, and nuzzled into his hair.

‘U-uh..? S-sonosuke…?’ Ryota whispered nervously.

‘Hm?’

‘U-um, why d-did you…. Uhh…’

‘Kiss you?’

Ryota nodded his head slightly.

‘I’d realized that Ruruka was just trying to use me as her… weapon, or plaything.’ Sonosuke sighed, his voice growing cold at the thought of Ruruka betraying him. ‘However… you were always so kind towards me, despite the fact you’d been forced to stay in that room.’

‘Well, it wasn’t your fault that I was forced to work on that animation… you were just following Ruruka’s orders.’ Ryota assured him.

Sonosuke smiled softly; which was incredibly rare for the cold hearted blacksmith. ‘You’d make a wonderful husband one day.’ He laughed softly, pressing his lips against Ryota’s neck.

‘H-husband!?’ Ryota squeaked, giggling as his new _boyfriend_ kissed a sensitive spot upon his neck.

‘Mhm. Perfect husband material.’ The blacksmith sighed. ‘I could even forge a pair of rings for us.’

‘Did you just propose to me?!’

‘Maybe.’

* * *

_To imagine that had only been two years ago._

Sonosuke let out sneeze, and all of the pigeons scattered. Ryota’s cute laughter filled the air around him, as a disappointed Sonosuke brushed the remaining birdseed out of his hands.

‘Birds are such strange creatures.’ The blacksmith sighed, laying his head on his husband's lap.

‘Well, it was entertaining to see you so vulnerable around some animals.’ Ryota laughed, carding his fingers through Sonosuke's hair.

‘I wasn’t afraid of them.’ Sonosuke huffed, ‘I just never expected there to be so many of them.’

The animator laughed softly and leaned down and pressed his lips on his husband's cheek. Sonosuke leaned slightly into the kiss, before turning his head and leaning up to kiss Ryota properly on the lips.

When Ryota pulled away, Sonosuke pouted, 'Any dewicious sweets?'

Ryota giggled and shook his head. 'Not at the moment... but when we get back home we can bake some sweets together!'

'Alright...' Sonosuke sighed, before standing back up. From there he pulled Ryota up with him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, pressing his lips against the nook of Ryota’s neck, eliciting a few giggles from the man.

‘S-sonosuke! Haha! That tickles!!!’ The Ultimate Animator laughed, letting his hands come to rest around the blacksmith’s neck.

‘Mhm, I love your sweet laughter.’ Sonosuke hummed, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead before intertwining his hand with the shorter man’s and making their way through the park.

Ryota smiled as he took his hand, their engagement rings clinking together quietly as they intertwined their fingers. Together, they walked hand in hand back to their apartment, leaving the past behind and looking on towards the future.

_Their_ future.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i can and you will not stop me


End file.
